Oh...Just Around
by Spack
Summary: I felt like I should do some Ron/Hermoine stuff. Nothing major, not a series at all, just a little fling I had


Ron sighed and rolled over in the grass. He watched the squid in the lake propel it's self across the water, it's tentacles flapping lazily. It was a Hogsmeade weekend, and as far as he could tell, he was the only one staying behind. The sun beat down on his back, and he was sure that it was making his skin even redder than his hair. But he didn't care.  
  
"Hey, Weasel!" A cheerful voice said behind him. He rolled over again to see Hermione Granger standing there smiling down at him. She looked pretty, with her usually bushy brown hair slicked back and curly. It was pulled up unto a messy ponytail, with curly tendrils spilling out the back and by her ears, framing her face. She wasn't wearing the usual uniform, as this was the weekend and half the school was gone anyway. The shorts she had on came up awfully far, and the shirt she had on was slightly pulled up so it revealed her stomach. "Whatcha doing, out here all alone?" she asked him.  
  
"Being bored," was his only reply. She flopped down on the ground beside him. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. How come he didn't notice that before? He shook himself out of it.  
  
"Good God, man, she's one of your best friends, you don't think about best friends like that! Snap out of it!" he said to himself. "Why don't we go find something to do? We used to explore this old castle all the time. We should go pick up where we left of," he suggested. It was their sixth year, and they hadn't gone and tried to find another trick staircase or moving door since their third year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Great idea! Lets go!" she pulled herself up and extended her hand out to Ron. He smiled at her, and let her pull him up from the grass. They set off at a slow, easy pace towards the castle steps. He noticed that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. He glanced at her, and saw that her cheeks were flushed pink.  
  
"Is that from the heat, or is that from me?" he wondered to himself. They walked up the castle steps and pulled the heavy door open.  
  
"Well, where shall we set off to first?" she asked.  
  
"Thatta way!" he said, pointing towards a staircase that zigzagged up. They started off towards it and were halfway up when they heard a scraping noise behind them. They turned around to see the staircase switch itself from up to down. "Oh well, we'll find another way down, then!"  
  
After about an hour of taking random turns and venturing up staircases and discovering hidden doors, they collapsed on the ground of a circular room that was full of pillows. They figured they'd run into some kind of store room. He turned to face her and saw a mischievous grin spread across her face. She pulled herself up and grabbed a pillow.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" she yelled, then the next thing he knew, the pillow came down on top of his head, and she dashed away, giggling madly.  
  
"Oh come back here! I'll get you for that one!" he yelled after her. He grabbed a pillow, swung, and connected with her middle. She doubled over, laughing, and then regained her composure. She raised her pillow over her head, then set it sailing, and it hit Ron on the head again, making feathers fly around them everywhere. She giggled again, then ran around behind him, smacking him in the middle.  
  
"Ron?" Suddenly he had disappeared, leaving her alone, feathers in her hair, holding an almost empty pillow case. She turned around to look for him, and then felt him grab her around the middle and tackle her, sending her flying into a mountain of fluffy pillows.  
  
"Gotcha!" he said cheerfully. He started to tickle her, then stopped when she was becoming short of breath. He looked into her cinnamon eyes. She put her pillow down and reached out and grabbed his hand. "Hermoine." he whispered.  
  
She reached up and pulled him down towards her, making their lips connect. Lip to lip, tongue to tongue, romantically and passionately. She ran her hands up and down his back, sending chills down his spine. When their kiss finally broke, he gazed at her, half surprised, but mostly relieved.  
  
"I've wanted that for a while now, you know," she said to him.  
  
"Yeah, so have I," came his response.  
  
Sooner or later, the two found their way back to Gryffindor tower. They entered the common room only to find Harry sitting in an arm chair, eating Honeydukes sweets. "Where have you two been?" he asked.  
  
"Oh.just around." 


End file.
